


promises kept

by cata_cate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Pining, ashe is very sad, ashelix - Freeform, dimitri is like oh shit felix died oh well, i wrote this quickly during class im sorry if it sucks, might make a part two, no beta we die like Glenn, sylvain is also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cate/pseuds/cata_cate
Summary: Ashe is mourning his angsty e boy sword loving bf and then redhead sexci himbo is likeThats rough buddy
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	promises kept

**Author's Note:**

> //its short, but I might make a part two explaining what happened!

This was not how things were supposed to go.

They were  _ both  _ supposed to survive this. Ashe sat in his room in silence. He had been for the past week now. His world had been flipped upside down in a matter of seconds, crushing him. He felt as if he couldnt escape, as if there was a large weight upon his chest which would never leave. Heartbreak? Grief? He did not know, he also did not particularly care as his feelings were not part of this campaign. Feelings did not matter in war. They never did. It was life or death, life or death. No one liked war, why must they continue to fight? Was this some cruel punishment by the goddess?

They had promised to protect eachother and Ashe did not know how he had failed this promise. It was all his fault, he should not have listened to the professor, he should have stayed by Felix’s side through the whole battle, never once faltering. But he had not. He had repositioned as he was told to. The battle was like most, a blur and within moments he heard his king cry out in victory. It was over. Thank the goddess, they were safe… until the next battle that was. But as they regrouped, their numbers had fallen short.

  
  


_ “ is everyone here?” Mercedes asked, her gentle white magic crossing the cut on Byleth’s face. Ingrid shifted with a small sigh, her usual demeanor seemed to fall a little, she did not seem proud and chivalrous, but more meek.  _

_ “ Sylvain went looking for Felix I think, we just have to wait for them to return” Ingrid was quiet, her grip on her lance was tight, as if she was waiting for someone to come out and attack them all once again. Ashe felt his stomach twist into knots of anxiety. They were fine, of course they were fine. Felix was strong, he had torn down armies in the past with his single blade, why would now be any different? All that time spent in the training grounds? There was no way he could not win? Right..?  _

_ “ we need to start heading back to the monastery, it is not safe to stay upon a battlefield” Dedue said firmly “ I think it would be best for us to all go back, Sylvain and Felix know their way back, its not even a days journey”  _

_ Ashe opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it as the thundering sound of hoofs against the cold ground was heard, the gentle glow of the hero’s relic strapped to Sylvains back was enough for the tension in the group to relaxe a little. Though Ashe’s stomach twisted once more when he saw the look on Sylvains face.  _

_ No _

_ “ I could not find Felix and I, well I do not know if he…” Sylvain trailed off as his voice crack ever so slightly “ I dont think he ..” _

Ashe was pulled from his thoughts as there was a soft knock on the door, though he chose to not say anything, if he was quiet enough maybe they would just go away. Leave him be, he did not need comfort nor coddling, he was a knight, he had to not show such sorrow. Though it seems he did not get a choice as he heard the creak of the wooden door open then close. He looked up, his green eyes meeting a gentle brown stare. 

“ I wanted to check in on you…” Sylvains gaze was sorrowful, a mature sorrowful. Nothing like the pouty looks he used when generic maiden girl number 400 had dumped him. A genuine sadness that took another knife to Ashe’s fragile heart.

He couldnt tell him. He couldnt tell Sylvain how much of a failure he was, he had broken his promise to protect Felix, he couldnt bare to admit it. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was some sort of sad sounding noise of despair, normally Ashe would have been terribly embarrassed to do so, but in his current situation, well things were different. 

“ Ashe?”

“ Do you think the goddess hates me Sylvain?” 

“ What?” The look of surprise and slight confusion.

Ashe looked up at him, more tears starting to form in his eyes. A weeks worth of emotion was starting to come out. Tears began to stream down his freckled cheeks as he hugged himself tightly. 

“ This keeps happening! My parents! Lanato! Now Felix. Must everyone I love be killed in cold blood? Why?! Must I deserve this? I try so hard to make up for every thing, I stole against my will to try and support a starving family.Then just, I can not handle handle such torment and I-” Ashe had not realized how much he was shaking until Sylvain had gently taken his hands.

“ You cannot blame yourself, please you need to not act as if this is your fault. Anything can happen in war. No one blames you, the only people you can blame is the empire. Mourn but do not burden yourself” Sylvains voice was a little strained, but still somewhat soft. Ashe did not think he was capable of such advice. It made him relaxe a little. Another sob left him after that. He did not need to break down, but he found himself wrapping his arms around Sylvain, more and more sobs wracking his body. It felt good to cry, it felt like relieving a tension he did not even know was there in the first place, he had tried to deny himself the right to cry, to look to someone for help, as it had seemed everyone else was holding their ground on their emotions but Ashe needed to let go. Let his cries reach the goddess to know the pain she had brought him over the years was finally being released, he would not let it hold him down anymore. Of course.. Thats if the Goddess even existed. 

Ashe had not realized Sylvain had gently wrapped his arms around him as well. Sometimes Ashe forgot how close he was with Felix, he must be in great pain as well, all of a sudden the archer felt selfish for the way he had acted. He pulled away from the hug after a moment, looking away from the redhead to try and compose himself. 

“ come on, lets go get something from the dining hall, you skipped your meals yesterday” Sylvain hummed “ come on you need your energy for feeding the monastery cats!” That last comment made Ashe laugh a little. 

“ Alright, Alright im coming im coming” He mumbled, wiping his face of tears as they stepped out of his dorm.

The walk of course was not very far, the gentle warmth of the sun felt nice on his skin. A gentle warmth. Almost like the warmth he felt when Felix was around. He lowered his eyes to the ground again before Sylvain stopped him, watching as a few guards ran past them quickly. 

“ huh I wonder what that was about?” He mumbled, almost running head first into Anette who was also running towards the front gates. The smaller girl squeaked as she tripped over her dress, Ashe caught her quickly as Sylvain stumbled a little to the side.

“ Anette? Where are you to in a hurry?” Ashe asked, placing her back on her feet as Sylvain tried to regain his composure. 

“ did you not hear? There is a battalion at the front gates! They claim to have been left behind from the last battle, though its a little odd, we are bringing them in to question” She said, brushing her dress off while Ashe and Sylvain looked at eachother, then back to her. A missing battalion who were left behind at the battle. 

“ you dont think…” Sylvain started but Ashe was already two steps ahead of him, running towards the gate at speeds neither of his friends had ever seen. Stumbling over himself as he rounded the corner, there was a large group, about 27 or so soldiers coming in to the gate, many limping or presenting large scars and wounds. Ashe’s breath hitched a bit when he noticed the Fraldarius crest stamped into the soldiers armor. 

Maybe. Just maybe he was

“ Ashe? “ 

His heart leapt to his throat, he pushed ( very rudely ) past a few soldiers and there he was. Hair matted, clothes covered in dirt and blood, most likely with an assortment of wounds underneath which had been badly wrapped. Just maybe… he was alive.

A small squeak left Ashe as he reached out, pulling Felix into a loving embrace, holding him tighter than what was probably comfortable. His heart was racing as thoughts swirled through his mind. How? How was this possible? What took him so long? Is he ok? Well that was a silly question. Ashe shook his head, not realizing he had been crying as Felix weakly wrapped an arm around him as well, burying his face into the others neck. 

“ I had to keep my promise “ he mumbled as Ashe pulled away, only to pepper his face in kisses, making the swordsman scrunch his face.

“ I.. I thought you had died, we couldnt find you and-” The silverhaired archer blubbed, brushing strands of hair away from his lovers face who only shook his head.

“ I will explain later.” He said simply, looking Ashe up and down. “ you look like you havent left your room in a week.” he muttered, making Ashe cough a little. “ I was in mourning Felix I thought you were dead” 

“ hm, well do I look dead? I have a promise to keep.” 

Ashe opened his mouth, closing it once more before looking off to the side. They both had a promise to keep. Now it was his turn to uphold that promise, and never let his love fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> // You know what is happening soon? Ashelix week :) i have lots of things planned. This fic was going to have a bath scene with smut as well but I lost motivation tbh   
> // I hope you all enjoyed, I wish I could talk to more Ashelix fans, if there are any groups or discord servers please let me know I would love to join  
> // Thanks for reading! cheers!
> 
> Instagram --> mocha.doodles  
> Twitter --> mocchadoodles
> 
> // give me a follow lets talk fe3h and zelda :D


End file.
